Untold Story: Universes of the Phantoms
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: A snippets of one or more shots featuring the Phantom Thieves in their original or alternate universe. Humor, angst, friendships, romantic comedy, you name it! Everything exist in the Universes of the Phantoms! Now shush, and let their stories steal your heart.
1. Of Noble and Thieves

**This here is just a place where I can publish persona fanfic that I thought up. Of course I try to make it differently each one, some even may related to one another and, of course, have different pairings. If people like it I might add something they requested, if it's interesting enough of course.**

 **Now this is an AU where the PT is there in the real world and is indeed a justice bringing gentleman thieves group. Don't take it too seriously. These is also my experiment writing P5 characters, and if you haven't yet played P5 go do it or watch youtube.**

 **Disclaimer: I own shit. So don't go bringing those Lawyers Atlus, I have no money for you.**

 **I do hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S: I am not english origin, nor is it my original language so give me a break regarding the grammar.**

 **P.S.S: Haru is secretly a sadist. Just saying.**

 **XXX**

 **Axel Yamamoto present:**

 **Of Noble and Thieves**

 **XXX**

It's always the same thing for her, again and again no matter how she wishes for it to change. How she desire it to change.

Perhaps it is the curse of the blessing she possess? Born into wealth and nobility she could have anything she wanted that money can buy with one single payment for it all: Freedom. All the riches and luxury, but she can't have the one thing that all human possess.

It is pretty ironic.

"It is done Milady."

Her brown eyes blink as they stare at the direct reflection of her image. Chin length fluffy light auburn hair accompany by a light pink dress of high, halter neckline with a keyhole cutout. On her neck is a golden necklace with crimson ruby attach to it, clearly no hiding how expensive the piece of accessory is.

"Lady Okumura? Is something to your displeasure?" The maid that helped groom her hair asks.

Haru Okumura flinches when the maid spoke. "Ah, no it is not a problem. Thank you, you may leave." She forced a smile to the maid who bow and quickly leave the room. She has nothing to do with her dilemma, it is not right to bring her down with her.

Slowly Haru stood up from her chair, her eyes still watching her reflection from the mirror. Her eyes, filled with hopelessness and forlorn emotion of accepting her fate as a puppet for her father to expand his influence. She is nothing more than a doll, a living breathing pawn to be use and discard by her father.

And yet she…

"Help… Me…"

She's nothing but a coward wishing for justice that may never come.

 **XXX**

The party that her father had arranged for the evening is grand. Reserving a luxurious international hotel as the event location, the extravagant large ballroom is filled with men and women wearing expensive clothes with brands that possess international pedigree. Food buffet filled with expensive meals some can only dream of having and wines some only heard on television.

This is a party reserve for the rich and famous, an event Haru Okumura is forced to endure even when she's young.

She walks through the party next to her father as eyes of the people there went to them. They whisper among themselves—plotting, she's sure—and some even gave her predatory glances, to her body to be exact. It's not the first time this had happened of course, but she can never get used to the feeling of eyes eyeing her as potential prey.

It makes her sick.

"Ah Okumura-san, good evening." A sickly sweet voice enters her hearing as a familiar form show itself. Brown hair and expensive white suits, she knew who this is even from afar. His face and eyes that makes her sick can never be purge from her memory. "Haru, dearest, how are you?" He walks toward her, take her right hand and kiss it.

Swallowing her feeling Haru offers a forced smile, "G-Good evening, Sugimura-san."

This… Person, Sugimura, is her supposed 'fiancée' arrange by her father to increase his influence even further than it already is. There's nothing good about him except his wealth, his personality is sickening and his eyes always see her like she's some kind of toy for him. It disgusts her.

"Ah, Sugimura-kun, how are you? I hope your father is well?" Her father returns the greeting with a smile on his face.

Sugimura turn his attention to her father, "Yes of course, he unfortunately can't attend today's event. However he did send his regards to you, Okumura-san."

"Is that so? Then please send my best regard to him as well."

The two of them then went on conversations about politics and businesses, something that Haru barely pay any attention to. Slowly and subtlety she remove herself from her father and fiance's company and make her way through the rich strangers loitering around the place. Her brown eyes spotted something on one of the buffet table near the corner—hot coffee's—and her interest instantly peak as she made her way to the table. She rarely drinks coffee, but right now she really needs one.

"Enjoying the night, Miss?"

Haru's face snaps toward the attendant behind the coffee table. He's standing taller than her wearing the same white uniform as the other attendants in the room, black, messy hair and a face that, dare she said it, _charming_. She flusters at his kind smile, but clear her throat. "Ah yes, thank you for asking. May I have some coffee, please?" Of course a person of her statue usually doesn't need to ask, as her father had said once, but she did anyway since it is more polite.

His smile turn into a smirk for some reason, "Of course," His hands move quickly and efficiently—marking him as someone who is very proficiency in using his hands—and pour her a cup in an extravagant manners. With a polite bow like a prince asking a princess for a dance he offers her the cup. "Milady."

The weirdly extravagant act made her fluster once again, "O-Oh, thank you." Grabbing the cup she slowly begins to drink the black, warm and freshly smelt coffee.

And she fell in love with it.

The taste spread to her tongue as her eyes widened, it is earthly and smooth, with soft aroma but less bitter than most coffee she usually drink back home. "W-Wow… What coffee is this?"

"It is called **Kopi Luak** from Indonesia." The attendant answers her question, "The coffee beans came from the dropping of Palm Civet Cats that ate coffee beans."

"E-Eh?! You mean t-this is… Poop?"

The attendant chuckles, "It is indeed, and a one pound bag of these… poops, cost around 100 to 600 dollar."

"Eh?! That expensive?!" Yet despite having the knowledge that it is basically poop, she can't stop herself from drinking the liquid till its empty. "… M-May I perchance have another?"

"Of course." Taking her cup he easily pour another one in his extravagant way. "Please, enjoy." He smile charmingly at her, which made her blush again.

"T-Thank you." Another sip from the coffee and she can feel herself relaxing.

The attendant stares at her enjoying his coffee, "Milady, are you perhaps the daughter of Okumura-sama?"

That question almost make her spill her coffee, "Ah, uhm, y-yes I am. My name's Haru Okumura." She politely introduce herself.

"Ah, is that so? Then my name is… Akira, it is a pleasure to meet you, Haru-sama." He bow toward her, which made her fluster as she shook her head.

"P-Please, it's okay." The stiffness of the party is too much for her as it is. "Call me Haru is okay… As long as you're not going to get in trouble."

The attendant seems surprise at her words, but he return to his usual, charming smile. "As you wish… Haru-san. Though I might be out of my bound in asking this, but I can't help but notice you are not enjoying yourself in this party?"

Haru flinch at the question, is it that obvious? "Well… I…"

"Is it perhaps because of your fiancé?"

Now that made her eyes wide, "How did you—"

"Tell me something, Haru-san, what if you have can have the one thing you want the most?" His voice is quite, yet it is loud enough for her to hear him, "What if you can have the chance at freedom?"

 _Freedom_

The words she always hopes for yet always seem foreign to her. The only time she had a semblance of this sentence is at school where she is free to garden at the roof whenever she wanted. Tending her plants and the dirt, watching the grow healthy, all without the restriction of her father.

And yet…

"I…"

"HARU." A voice snap her out of her musing as a strong hand grab hers, "There you are! Do you know how annoying it is to find you?!" He father annoyed face is what greeted her.

"A-Ah… I'm sorry, father."

He sighs, "Never mind that then, come. I wish to make an announcement to the people here."

"R-Right." She put the cup at the table and take a one last look at the attendant who is staring at her in… Determined face? She doesn't have the luxury of thinking of his expression as her father pulls her away from the table and through the crowd into the middle of the room where her disgusting fiancé is waiting.

"EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE?" Her father loud and commending voice earn everyone attention in an instant, "First of all I would like to thank you for attending to this event, and I hope everyone enjoy themselves with all of the services provided here." Some people raise their glasses to the air as a sign of confirmation, "Secondly, I would like to announce the wedding day of my daughter!"

That, that made her entire body freeze.

 _What?_

"In two weeks my daughter Haru and Sugimura-kun will have their wedding in this very hotel!" Everyone in the ballroom claps their hands with fake smiles attached to their face.

 _Two weeks…_

Haru felt weak. She felt she can just faint here, perhaps die. Maybe death would be a much simpler solution than to suffer more of this. Her legs is shaking, as if wanting her to just let go and fall here and now.

 _Her wedding in two weeks…_

She wanted to scream, she wanted to let her objection out. How she detest this relationship, how she just want to be left alone and decide her own fate.

How she wanted to…

How she…

" _What if you can have the chance at freedom?"_

The voice of the attendant echoes through her mind. Her freedom…

She wanted it… She wanted her freedom! She wanted to be able to dictate her fate! She doesn't want a loveless marriage just so her father can extend his influence! She wanted to be happy!

She wants _freedom_!

As if answering her call, it happened.

The light of the entire hotel died. Darkness shrouded everything as panic screams and voices starts to echoes throughout the room. She can hear her father asking what the hell is going on, letting go of his hands off hers as he keeps demanding to know the situation.

Then she felt something—a gentle arm envelops itself around her waist and pulls her behind. "Wha-?" another hand stops her mouth to let out another sound as a voice whispers itself on her ear, sending her shivers.

"Everything's going to be okay."

Someone's is guiding her somewhere, but his calm and gentle voice put out any resistance from her as she let herself be move by this mysterious person. Then her guide stop, and from the corner of her eyes who are somewhat adapted to the darkness she could see the row of buffet tables around her, meaning she's somewhere near the side room.

Then the light flash back on, and it was then she see her mysterious guide.

A messy black hair with a black trench coat with gray collared shirt and a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes are what greeter her eyes. His expression is a familiar smirk as he looks at the confused guests.

"O-Over there!" One of the guests yelled while pointing his finger toward them.

"Wha-?! HARU!" Her father pushes the guests aside as he glares at the mysterious figure. "WHO ARE YOU?! GIVE MY DAUGHTER BACK THIS INSTANT!" He roars.

Yet instead of cowering in fear he chuckles. He chuckles as he looks at her father with a mocking expression. "Your daughter? You, who will sold his own flesh and blood for power would demand such a thing?"

"WHAT?!"

"You, Sir Kunikazu Okumura, the great profiteering sinner of greed, have lost your right to call her your daughter the day you sold her to an immoral person who only see her as a toy." He let her mouth go and point his finger toward her fiancé amongst the guests.

Sugimoto growls and walk forward, "AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT?!

He chuckles in amusement, "We? We are the Phantom Thieves," Then he hugs Haru with both of his hands, "And we are here to steal your bride." Then he jump backward through the glass as it shatters to pieces dragging her through it.

 _The Phantom Thieves._

Haru had heard of them, a group of thieves revealing crimes of people to the public. They are rather infamous among the police, yet the people love them. They are like superheroes, fighting for justice in this injustice society. She admires them, and perhaps has a secret desire to join their group.

But she never expected to be stolen like this.

Nor did she know that this is the beginning of the legend of the noble-thieve, Noir.

 **END**

 **Do you guys like it? No? You love it? Maybe? Perhaps? THEN PUT IT IN THE REVIEW! YAY~! Also any tips or constructive criticism. Or maybe just want to say hi or something.**

 **Axel Yamamoto's Handy Dandy Notebook:**

 **-Kopi Luak (Luak Coffee): Is a coffee that came from Indonesia and is basically a dropping of Palm Civet Cats that consumed coffee beans. The price of this coffee is pretty steep, despite its origin.**


	2. A Thieve's Dream

**Here's the next chapter! It's more of my line of study since I studied Law and Politics so I hope it doesn't turn out too bad. It's based on a conversation with a certain Sun confident when you said you wanted to be a member of the Diet.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **P.S: … I got nothing.**

 **XXX**

 **A Thieves' Dream**

 **XXX**

Politic is a necessary evil.

From the dawn of mankind politics always exist differentiate only by the scale. Even Aristotle saw politics is a natural tendency of human being and can't be avoided, especially if you are an idealist wishing to change the nation for the betterment of the people. Meaning the people that desire a bright future for society must jump into a den of vipers and snakes, of intrigues, plots and propagandas.

Really, sometime Akira Kurusu wonders if it's even worth it at all.

He sighs tiredly as he throws the reports he's reading to his wooden desk and lean back on his chair while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Commenting on politics is one thing, but actually managing a large party in the **National Diet**? Now that's something even he can't maintain without any sort of frustration.

The 32 years old man closes his eyes to let them rest since god knows they need them. He hasn't slept in 2 days managing and preparing for the upcoming election, and all the incompetent people under him plus the sabotages and propaganda his party foes did? Damn if it isn't a deep suffering for him.

He's starting to regret having a goal to join the Diet to change society.

Though he has to be honest, he didn't expect the party that he and Yoshida Toranosuke made several years ago, the **Shakai kaikakutō** (Society Reformation Party) would have such a popularity impact. Though he had to admit most of them came from Yoshida's 'epic' speech and, maybe, his awesome managing and intrigue skills.

Hey he's an ex-most wanted thieve in Japan; he can't help it if he learn a skill or two.

"You look tired Akira-kun."

Akira opens his eyes to see a (slight) large man in black business suit. His hair is white and a kind smile is attached to his face. Really, even with the white hair time is being a bit fair for Yoshida as he can still maintain his genuine smile that the public seems to love so much second only to his speech. "Yoshida-san." He greeted.

Yoshida chuckles heartedly, "Please Akira-kun we've known each other for more than a decade now, you can drop the 'san' you know."

"Ah, sorry, I guess all the political meeting is getting to me." Akira smiles at his old, older friend. "And to answer your previous question: Yes, I am tired. Managing the party is taking a toll on me I guess."

Yoshida take an empty seat across of his messy desk, "You should take a break for a few days, Akira-kun and let the other members take care of the rest. Go take a vacation with your family; I'm sure they'll be delighted."

His family… He hasn't seen them in the last few days since he's been so busy. His children knew of the importance of this, of course, and are in full support in what he and his wife are doing but… "I…"

"I know how importance this is, Akira-kun, but when was the last time you and your family go on a vacation? If I'm not mistaken two years ago to Hawaii?" Akira chuckles at his friend memory of it. Well he did send Yoshida some pictures. "I'll take care of the rest and make sure your hard work will not be wasted, you don't have to worry."

"But you need to prepare for your speech and—"

Yoshida's laughs, "You underestimate this old tiger, Akira-kun. He still has some of his spunk left you know!" Then he stops and gives Akira a large smile, "It's the least I can do for all your help. Everything will be ready before the campaign session."

Akira pauses and thinks of his options. He ponders, of his past, his life, and what how his children would feel about them not being home as much. "… Alright then, Yoshida, I guess I can take you on that offer."

He laughs, "Good! Now go home and get some sleep." The ex-thieve nods and stood up to pack his things, "Oh and before I forgot there's something I wish to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

The old tiger smiles, "I'm sure you notice that I'm getting old, Akira. I can't keep doing what I do the same way when I was younger. Soon my retirement age will catch up and I have no choice but bow to time."

Akira eyes widened at the implication of his words. Don't tell him…

"And even an old scarred tiger must give his territory to his children someday, that's why, Akira-kun," His smile drop and a serious face stares at him, "I want you to be the next candidate of Prime Ministers for our party."

"Wha… But—"

"I have spoken with Azui-san and the other; they all agree that you are the best candidate we have right now. You have high popularity and although it might seem rude of me to say this, the fact that you are the husband of the Tokyo police Superintendent General, Makoto Kurusu, will boost your popularity even more."

Akira has no words, his mind still processing the offer.

Then Yoshida smile once again, "So what do you say, Akira-kun?"

 **XXX**

"I'm home."

His house isn't the largest, but it's not the smallest either. After saving up for some time he and Makoto manage to secure a modern house in **Hiroo residential neighborhood** (Though he had to admit they have a bit of help from some connections in the form of famous artist, athlete and even the owner of a large food chain). It's a two story house and, despite his wife desire to make it as traditional as possible, most of the furniture's here are modern.

Except for the soaps since, for some reason, Makoto insist they use this old brand he always forgot about.

"Oh, hello father. Welcome home."

Akira looks at the living room to see one of his teenage daughters sitting there with a large English novel tittle: _The Catcher in the Rye_. A cup of tea on the table and the cat pillow he bought for her 10th birthday is on her lap.

Yukinoshita "Yukino" Kurusu, 17 years old and in the second year of Shujin Academy takes a lot of her mother intelligence. Her personality is a bit cold though (But Akira and Makoto suspect she's just being a, as Futaba calls it, 'Tsundere', since despite denying she doesn't like childish cat gifts she always keeps them around), and she inherit her father black hair, though she's not curly but instead straight and long, and she kept it that way.

Also, she really loves cats. Like, almost obsessed with them. Morgana always receive all the love he wants in this house from her.

"Where are your brother and sister? Oh and Morgana too."

Yukinoshita seems to think for a bit, "… Nee-san is having an outing with her… friends, again. Onii-chan is probably busy helping old lady cross the street and helps feed stray cats, and Morgana is taking a walk."

It's a bit strange that his youngest daughter seems to favor her big brother than her big sister—Wait, now that he thinks about it between her brother kind tendency and her sister teasing one it shouldn't come at a surprise at which one she favored more.

He's slightly worried she might have a brother complex.

"Is that so?" Akira walks into the living room and sits next to Yukinoshita. "Well I guess this is as good as any."

"Is something wrong, father?"

Akira sighs, "Since I don't know how long I'll sleep in my bedroom you'll have to tell Touma and Haruno, alright? I already talk to your mother. I've been selected to be the party's candidate for Prime Minister."

She blinks as she process the information her father gave to her before a small, genuine smile broke out. "Congratulation, father."

"That's why before the election how about we go somewhere together? All of us, you, me, your mom, Touma and Haruno."

Yukinoshita blink again, "A vacation? Are you sure that's wise?"

Akira waves her off with a smile, "It's fine, I already get the go-ahead. So how about it? We can go tour Europe if you want. I know you and Haruno always wanted to go to Paris."

"W-Well…" She seems hesitant. He knew she's comparing the noble objective of her parents and the her own happiness.

And Akira loves his children for it. "It's okay. I and your mother have been busy for the last months and I want to make it up for all of you. How about it? Just us. As family."

 _Family…_

Yukinoshita bite her lower lips, "If… If that is what you wish, father."

The patriarch of the Kurusu household chuckles and ruffles her hair. "That's my girl. So how about you tell me about your day before your old man go to sleep, hm? I heard from your mother and Haruno that you've been close to this boy in your club."

"T-T-That is not true!"

 **FIN**

 **Kurusu Household:**

 **-Akira Kurusu: The patriarch of the family. The ex-thieve is now striving to change society through the way of politics.**

 **-Makoto Kurusu (Once Makoto Niijima): The matriarch of the family. The ex-thieve is now striving to achieve her dream of becoming the head of the Police Force and change society through it.**

 **-Touma Kurusu: The oldest (by 2 min) of the Kurusu siblings and the twin of Haruno. He has a strong sense of justice and perhaps is obsessed by it. He went most of his days helping people that are in need in his line of sight (That sometime ended up with him having to brawl his way out of trouble). Constantly getting in trouble with the police and schools (but with noble cause), some call him a delinquent and the black apple of the family, but to those that knew him? They call him a hero. (Highly inspired by Touma Kamijou from To Aru Majutsu no Index)**

 **-Haruno Kurusu: The second oldest of the Kurusu siblings and the twin of Touma. Unlike her older sibling, she is popular and smart, and she uses that to surround herself in a circle of friends. She has a strong sense in reading people, and uses that to manipulate them to do her bidding or amusement (Though it won't work on her parents and some exceptions). Though she is friendly in the outside, she is actually a cold and calculating woman, and would not hesitate to bring down her fury to ANYONE that dare harm her family. (Highly inspire by Haruno Yukinoshita from SNAFU)**

 **-Yukinoshita "Yukino" Kurusu: The youngest of the Kurusu siblings. She inherit her mother's intelligence, and her love to read made her intelligent more potent. She's the usual target of Haruno's teasing (which always embarrass her) but also the target of Touma's doting (Though he's just being a kind brother) which made her favored her 'Onii-chan' rather than her 'Nee-san'. She is the highest contributor in taking care of Morgana (even though he can take care of himself) as she is obsessed with cats. She is currently in a 'Helping' club in Shujin, assisting people with their problems. (Highly inspired by Yukino Yukinoshita from SNAFU)**

 **-Morgana: The cat of the family and an ex-phantom thieves.**

 **AN:**

 **Welp, that's the chapter for today. I hope you guys like it since I actually have to research stuffs about politics and police for Japan. They have different structure than my country so… Yeah. Next up should be about Hifumi, unless you guys want something else. Leave a review and if you guys want leave a request for me, I MIGHT be able to do a chapter for it. Maybe.**

 **CIAOU!**

 **Axel Yamamoto's Handy Dandy Notebook:**

 **-National Diet: Basically the Japan House of Representative, each party earn their seats via votes. They also are the one that vote for Prime Minister.**

 **-Shakai kaikakutō (Society Reformation Party): A party made with the combine effort of Akira Kurusu and Yoshida Toranosuke, aiming to create reformation of Japan for the better of society. They are currently holding the second largest seats in the Diet and are a strong party, though it might change.**

 **-Superintendent General: The chief of the Metropolitan police department, one rank away from the highest police rank.**

 **-Hiroo residential neighborhood: One of the, if not the most expensive neighborhood in Tokyo. I'm not kidding; check it out on Google or something.**


End file.
